


Things my siblings have said

by Piplup247



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piplup247/pseuds/Piplup247
Summary: This is something someone would post on wattpad, but I don't like posting on wattpad. So I'm fine on here.I have 7 siblings, and its chaotic at my house, so this is things my siblings have said as people in the umbrella academy.
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I spelled Allison wrong in almost all of this, so ignore that.

Vanya : rainbow dash was my favorite my little pony... No wonder I'm gay

\---

Diego: you know, the lgblt community

Everyone: ...the what?

\---

*after they left the academy to go on a mission*

Klaus : im already feeling a little homeless 

Allison: we just left?

Five: and we still have a house?!

\---

Diego: what would Klaus be short for?

Five: idk 

Klaus: Klauscuteypie

Five:...what?

\---

Klaus:*crying with headphones in*

Eudora: is he okay?

Diego: Yeah, he's just listening to Harry Styles 

\---

*playing a road sign game*

Diego : I found a Hooters, does that count 

\---

Luther :the 51st state... Chicago 

\---

Klaus: can i call you jesus Di? 

Diego: no!?

\---  
Five : fine *voice cracks* *covers mouth*

Alison: ... Okay then...

\---  
Klaus: * gets a twizzeler stuck in a stuffed animal* 

Allison:*has to preform surgery on tbe stuffed animal*

Klaus: wheres my other twizzeler? 

Vanya: *pulls it out of he seat* its right here 

Klaus: its in my sock *pulls it out of her sock*

Allsion: *gets the twizzler out*

Klaus:can i eat it? 

Allison: absolutely not!  
\---

Diego: were gonna be supper close to Trump

Five: why? 

Diego: cause Trump lives extremely close to where we're going

Five: okay? What do you want us to do about it? Burn down the white house?

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter. This is the names of the umbrella academy according to my 3 year old sister.

Luther- hot dad (????)

Diego- Jesus

Alison- white girl (?????????)

Klaus- oh my... That's.... Holly sholly 

Five- bike boy (????)

Ben- handsome 

Vanya- bike girl


End file.
